User blog:SPARTAN 119/Blair Mountain Rebel vs Filipino Insurrectionist
The miners of the Battle of Blair Mountain, a group of West Virginia coal miners involved in a labor riot that escalated into the largest armed uprising in the US since the Civil War VS The Filipino Insurrectionist, the natives of the the Phillipines who violently opposed the United States invastion with guerilla tactics, foreshadowning the Viet Cong years later WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Blair Mountain Rebel The events leading up to the Battle of Blair Mountain of 1921 started in the late 19th and early 20th century with the violent tactics used by mine owners to halt unionization of mine workers. A few weeks before the battle, in May 1920, a gunfight erupted between Sid Hatfield, the town sheriff of Matewan, WV, along with several deputies and several Baldwin-Felts private detectives involved in violent strikebreaking, including Albert and Lee Felts. A year later, Sid Hatfield was himself assassinated, an act that enraged the local miners. 10,000-15,000 miners took up arms and seized control of the area around Blair Mountain, WV, engaging a week-long battle with police, and eventually U.S Army forces with air support. Over 900 miners were arrested, though only some were convicted. In the end, however, they were paroled in 1925, however, government recognition of labor unions was set back until the 1930s, in part due to the events of Blair Mountain. Filipino Insurrectionist The Philippine Insurrection took place from 1899-1902. The insurrectionists quickly turned to guerilla tactics, including surprise hit and run attacks and the use of snipers and booby traps, causing severe U.S. casualties. The U.S. countered this by forcing Filipinos into interment camps. In spite of the efforts of the insurrectionist, the Philippines were annexed by the United States and did not gain independence until 1946. =Weapons= Knives Bowie Knife (Blair) The Bowie Knife is a fighting and hunting knife first made in the 1830s. The knife was made famous for being the favored close-range weapon of frontiersman Jim Bowie. The knife ranged from eight to twelve inches in length, and had a false edge on top of the blade to increase the sharpness of the point. The weapon's basic design was the inspiration for numerous later hunting and combat knives. Bolo (Filipino) The Bolo is a long-bladed Filipino machete-like knife that can be used both as a tool and to deadly effectiveness as a weapon. The weapon was a favorite of Filipino Insurrectionists, some being armed with no other weapon. 119's Edge The Filipino's Bolo for its superior reach. Melee Pickaxe (Blair) A pickaxe is a tool for breaking apart soil and rock, however, the two metal points on the heavy head of the tool mean it can be used as an improvised weapon. Sibat (Filipino) The Sibat is a Filipino spear typically made from rattan. In this match, the spear will have a metal head. The sibat can be thrown or thrusted. 119's Edge The Filipino's Sibat for its greater reach. Short Range Firearms Sawed-off Double Barrel Shotgun (Blair) Sawing off the end of a shotgun barrel can increase the spread of the shot by removing the choke, as shorten the weapon, making it easier to maneuver in tight spaces. The downside of sawing off the barrel is that it reduces the effective range. For the purposes of this match, the shotgun will be a sawed-off 12-gauge double barrel shotgun. M1892 Revolver (Filipino) The M1892 is a .38 long Colt Revolver with a double action for faster firing. Unfortunately, the weapon was known for relatively low stopping power. 119's Edge The Blair Mountain Rebel's shotgun's superior firepower cancels out the M1892's greater capacity, Even. Rifles Springfield M1903 (Blair) The Springfield M1903 is a bolt-action rifle that was used in US service during the early half of the 20th century. The weapon fired a .30-06 round from a five-round clip. The weapon had a muzzle velocity of 853 meters per second and a maximum range of 600 meters. Mauser Model 1892 (Filipino) The Mauser 1893 was a bolt-action rifle with a 5-round clip chambered for 7.7mm ammunition. The weapon had a muzzle velocity of 700 meters per second. The weapon's stripper clip meant it could be reloaded more quickly than other weapons of the era. 119's Edge The Blair Mountain Rebel's M1903 for its superior muzzle velocity. =X-Factors= =Battle= Blair Mountain Miner: Filipino Insurrectionist: Five Filipino Insurrectionist walk into a mountain valley. On the slopes above them, they spot a miner revolting against the mine owners in the Blair Mountain area. The Filipino leader sees that he is a white man and assumes he is an enemy. He raises his Mauser 1893 and fires a shot. The Blair Mountain Rebel crumples to the ground, dead from a gunshot to the head. A Blair Mountain Rebel returns fire with his Springfield M1903, killing a Filipino Insurrectionist. . The Filipinos moved from cover to cover, firing back at the Blair Mountain rebels, who fired back at them. In the storm of bullets, a Filipino and miner were struck down by rifle fire. Moving it close now, an insurrectionist got out his Colt M1892 and fired three shots into a Blair Mountain miner's torso, killing him. Suddenly, the fallen miner was avenged, however, as half his head exploded, struck by a blast from another miner's sawed off shotgun. A Filipino Insurrectionist cut the shot-gunner's throat from behind with his bolo. . The boloman then slashed at another Blair Mountain Rebel, only to have the blade blocked by the handle of a mining pick the rebel was using as an improvised weapon. The rebel embedded the pickaxe in the Filipino's skull , only to be impaled second later on a sibat. The last surviving Blair Mountain rebel raised his shotgun and pulled the trigger, but found he was out of ammunition. The miner instead threw the empty gun at the Filipino as he charged with his sibat. The empty gun hit the insurrectionist in the face, causing him to drop his weapon. The Filipino reached for his bolo, but it was too late. The Blair Mountain miner thrust his Bowie knife into the Filipino's chest three times, killing him. The Blair Mountain Rebel leader withdrew his knife, as more Blair Mountain rebels showed up, investigating the sounds of battle. "You see that?", the rebel leader asked, "We work 10 ours down in the mines, and when we ask for a fair deal, what do the mine owners send us in return? First bombs and now some kind of foreign mercenaries!". WINNER: Blair Mountain Rebel Category:Blog posts